1. Field of Art
This invention relates to a mechanism for controlling the forward dwell of the gun bolt in a Gatling type gun.
2. Prior Art
The classic modern revolving battery gun is shown by R. J. Gatling in U.S. Pat. No. 125,563, issued Apr. 9, 1872. A stationary housing encloses and supports a rotor assembly which has a plurality of barrels and a like plurality of gun bolts. Each gun bolt has its own firing pin and mainspring. Each gun bolt is reciprocated longitudinally by a stationary elliptical cam track in the housing. As the gun bolt is traversed forward, the firing pin is held to the rear by a stationary cam track in the housing and its mainspring is compressed until the bolt and the respective barrel reach the firing position, at which time the firing pin is seared. Improvements on the mechanism for locking the gun bolt are shown by H. McC. Otto in U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,921 issued Sept. 2, 1958; by R. E. Chiabrandy et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,343 issued Apr. 30, 1968; R. G. Kirkpatrick et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,871 issued Oct. 12, 1971 and by T. W. Cozzy et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,821 issued Oct. 23, 1973.